Твик Твик
|appearance = "Гномы" |relation1 = Отец |relativename1 = Ричард Твик |relation2 = Мать |relativename2 = Миссис Твик }} Твик Твик - студент Начальной Школы South Park. Он пьет много кофе,который вызывает высокую тревогу, паранойю и нервные спазмы мышц. Хотя в основном фоне характера, он появился в качестве члена основной группы из шестого сезона с эпизода «Professor Chaos» до «My Future Self n' Me". Внешность Твик имеет грязные светлые волосы и носит неправильно застегнутую зеленую рубашку с синими джинсами. В "Gnomes" его внешний вид немного отличается от более поздних эпизодов; вместо зеленой рубашки он имел черную, и его джинсы были также более темного цвета. Во время метросексуального увлечения в "South Park is Gay!" он появился в розовой рубашке с прилизанными тонированными волосами. 64a.jpg|Tweek on South Park Studios. TweekTheNewLead.jpg|Tweek's old appearance. South-park-20070306115012235.jpg|Tweek's newer appearance. BlueTweek.jpg|Tweek in a blue shirt. 304_tweek_tyson.gif|Tweek as a boxer in "Tweek vs. Craig". TweekvsCraig11.gif|Tweek fighting Craig. 317_blow1.jpg|Tweek playing the recorder in "World Wide Recorder Concert". FreeHat12.jpg|Tweek with a bazooka in "Free Hat". Gay Tweek.png|Tweek in "South Park is Gay!" Tweekinasuit.png|Tweek wearing a suit and tie in "Free Willzyx". tweek_warcraft.png|Tweek playing World of Warcraft in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Tweek in SPG.png|Tweek in the South Park: The Stick of Truth edition of GameInformer magazine.. tweeks pjs.PNG|Tweek in pajamas in "Child Abduction is Not Funny". tweakingbutters.jpg|Tweek pulling out clumps of his hair. tweek Tweak.png Личность Твика редко можно увидеть улыбающимся или выражающего положительные эмоции, будучи практически постоянно на грани откровенной паники. Он, как правило, стискивает зубы или стучит ими. Им, кажется, легко манипулировать, что часто делает его пешкой в планах Картмана ("The Simpsons Already Did It", "Free Hat"). Твик не преуспевает в условиях стресса, часто испытывает чувство беспокойства, когда ему необходимо выполнить какое-либо задание. Это, в дополнение к его общей забывчивости и отсутствию внимания, даёт ему репутацию весьма ненадежного персонажа. Помимо того, что легко возбудим и склонен к панике,Твик также показывает признаки преувеличенной паранойи, часто придумывает (главным образом необоснованные) негативные случайности в простых действиях. Когда Твик находится в крайнем напряжении, он уединяется в своем воображении ("поиск его точки опоры"), часто представляя мирные, травянистые поля или умиротворяющие пейзажи,чтобы достигнуть внутреннего спокойствия. И наоборот, он также имеет сильный моральный стержень и готовность действовать. Например, он заступился за своих друзей в "Free Hat",взял в руки базуку и сказал Стивену Спилбергу: "Я требую освободить моих друзей!" Хотя им легко манипулировать, он, как правило, не охотно берёт какую-либо роль в схемах Картмана, оставаясь нейтральным или пассивным. Болезни По словам родителей, Твик страдает от СДВ (синдром дефицита внимания), хотя это может быть ложный диагноз, потому что ему дают кофе всякий раз, когда он напуган. Семья Родители Ричард Твик и миссис Твик владеют местной кофейней. Они поставляют кофе своему сыну,не считая,что это вызывает какие-либо из физические и психические проблемы у Твика,вместо этого обвиняя синдром дефицита внимания. Они показали себя не лучшими родителями; в "Tweek vs. Craig", отец Твика пытается общаться через многословные анекдоты, что "никогда идти никуда", в то время как в "Гномы", он использует цветочные сравнения и метафоры ("Лёгкий дождь в середине знойного дня или объятие с вашей дорогой старой тётушкой .. . "), что его сын совершенно не понимает. Разозлившись, Твик однажды вскрикивает: "Вы,ребята,никогда не помогаете мне! Ваши истории never go anywhere! Я ненавижу это! Я хочу выйти! Я хочу выйти!" В "Child Abduction is Not Funny", it is Tweek's parents' ham-fisted approach to parenting that almost gets him kidnapped by a child molester, precipitating the events of the episode. Отношения Банда Крейга .]]Хотя банда Крейга только последовательно включает в себя Крейга, Токена и Клайда, четвертым участником наиболее часто является Твик. Твик показан в банде Крейга чаще, чем любой другой, и в большинстве случаев на общем фоне его можно увидеть с Крейгом и его командой. Крейг Такер Взаимодействие Твика и Крейга наиболее заметно в их борьбе в "Tweek vs. Craig".В эпизоде, они оба неоднократно были вынуждены вступать в драку друг с другом для развлечения других мальчиков. Тем не менее, вражда между ними, кажется, была решена, и так как они часто бывают вместе, их можно считать друзьями. ".]]Примечательно,что часто Твика можно увидеть с Крейгом на фоне во вступлении. В "Ginger Kids", они вместе оказались в ловушке,запертые в клетке, и в "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", они находятся на одной и той же стороне города. В "I'm a Little Bit Country", Твика можно увидеть работающим также в исследовательской группе Крейга, в "Make Love, Not Warcraft" они играют в футбол вместе с Токеном, Клайдом и Кевином, и в конце "Proper Condom Use", их можно увидеть стоящими рядом друг с другом. Твик также от страха прячется за Крейгом в "Marjorine", когда все они шпионили за домом девочек. В "You're Getting Old", они сидят рядом друг с другом за столом на дне рождения Стэна. На школьных собраниях их часто можно увидеть сидящими рядом друг с другом. Мальчики (главные герои) , Kyle and Cartman.]] В "Gnomes", мистер Гаррисон направляет Твика в группу к мальчикам для выполнения домашнего задания. Ребята сначала выражают свое недовольство по этому поводу, сказав: "Чувак, мы не можем работать с этим ребенком!" Однако, по мере продвижения эпизода, они постепенно начитают относится к Твику лучше. В более поздних эпизодах, Твик показан в составе основной команды мальчиков, как их товарищ. В эпизоде "Professor Chaos", его выбирают в качестве четвертого друга в шестом сезоне вместо Баттерса. В "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society",когда мальчики решают, что они должны освободить место в команде для Бебе, Кайл и Стэн защищают Твика и выгоняют Картмана вместо него. He also seems to enjoy hanging out with the boys, however, it is shown that Tweek doesn't want to be a part of the strange, crazy adventures that the boys regularly embark on, at one point in "The Simpsons Already Did It" remarking, "That's it, man! I want nothing more to do with you guys!" Tweek is never officially kicked out of the group, as Butters was, but judging from his unexplained absence following "A Ladder to Heaven", it is assumed that he drifted back to his old friends. However, he stays on friendly terms with the main boys too, often being invited to help with their latest schemes. Eric Cartman Cartman has nothing against Tweek (even electing to replace Kyle instead of Tweek initially when they wanted to let Bebe in the group in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society"), but Tweek seems to harbor some dislike for Cartman. In "Free Hat", Cartman pressured Tweek into making hats and threatened him into shaping up, or else he would be kicked out of the group. Later on in the episode, when Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are being held hostage by Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, Tweek comes to save them wielding a bazooka, saying, "All I want are my friends!" Cartman seems touched by this, until Tweek adds, "Except for Cartman, you can keep him." Social Standing In General Tweek is rarely seen by himself; he is almost always shown with a peer or a group of peers. He also placed in the top ten on the girls' list of cutest boys. In "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", Tweek is invited to the girls' big whore party, along with the rest of the boys. However, his appearances have tapered off in recent seasons, and he is conspicuous by his absence from the rest of the group's slumber party in "The Last of the Meheecans". Quotes *'Tweek:' "They're taking my underpants!" from "Gnomes". *'Tweek:' "They took my underpants, soon they'll want my blood!" from "Gnomes". *'Tweek:' "Rrrrr! You guys never help me! Your stories never go anywhere! I hate it! I want out! I want out!" from "Tweek vs. Craig". *'Tweek:' "They're going to get me!" from "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". *'Tweek:' "Maybe they wanna kill us!" from "Red Hot Catholic Love" *'Tweek:' "Gnaaahahahah! I pulled out my hair!" from "The Simpsons Already Did It". Catchphrases Tweek also has a couple involuntary verbal tics, like "nngh!" and "gah!", which interpose his dialogue. *"Oh man, that is way too much pressure!" *"Gah!" *"Oh Jesus!" *"Ahhh!" *"Eeek!" Trivia in "Child Abduction is Not Funny"]] * Tweek was removed from the classroom scenes starting in "Elementary School Musical," although he was briefly seen in "Royal Pudding." * His weight was mentioned as 48lbs in "Tweek vs. Craig." * He's the only character that doesn't appear in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * Tweek has been shown to pull out his own hair out of stress. * Tweek goes to a "happy place" when he wants to calm down in "Free Hat." * In episode "Gnomes", his parents' coffee shop, Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, went out of business because Harbucks (a parody of the Starbucks coffee shop chain) opened a branch in South Park, though his father was hired to manage Harbucks. However, Tweek Bros. Coffeeshop is mentioned later in the series nonetheless (for example, in "201"). * Tweek seemed to practice fatalism in the episode "Free Hat." * Tweek was worshiped as a deity by the "sea people" in the episode "The Simpsons Already Did It", though he wasn't pleased about it. All his followers were quickly killed in conflict with Cartman's followers. * Tweek apparently speaks fluent Mongolian (as do the other kids) which he puts to use when he talks to the Mongolian warriors he lives with for a short time in "Child Abduction is Not Funny." * In the game South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play!, Tweek was ejected from the group for not paying enough attention to the boys, and being overly nervous. * Tweek is an unlockable character in South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play. His special ability is running faster and killing anything that he runs into for five seconds. * At IGN.com, Tweek was ranked #8 in Dan Iverson & Brian Zoromski's "Top 10 South Park Peripheral Characters". * There was a movement for Tweek to replace Butters before "Professor Chaos" even aired. * In later seasons Tweek seems to have stopped shaking. * It is hinted that Tweek may be a meth-head during South Park: The Stick of Truth as he delivers coffee from the McCormicks' meth lab and Tweak Bros. Coffee shop, suggesting another reason for his condition. *As of Season Seventeen, Tweek has had a speaking role in 21 episodes. *Tweek appears slightly shorter than other students, as his legs show less than others. This could be referencing the popular belief that coffee stunts growth in children. Prominence Although Tweek has fewer speaking roles than other background characters such as Craig or Clyde, he generally plays a larger role in the episodes in which he does appear. In the Season 6 episodes "The Simpsons Already Did It", "Red Hot Catholic Love", "Free Hat", "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", and "Child Abduction is Not Funny", he replaces Butters (who in turn replaced Kenny) as the fourth friend. Following the episode "Child Abduction is Not Funny", Tweek stopped appearing as part of the main group, due primarily to Kenny's re-introduction, first as a spirit sharing Cartman's body, and later when he was brought back permanently in "Red Sleigh Down". He has made several background appearances, but has yet to have any major roles since. :This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. *"Gnomes" - First appearance, is placed in the boys' presentation group by Mr. Garrison. *"Tweek vs. Craig" - The other boys trick him into fighting Craig for their amusement. *"Sexual Harassment Panda" - Is sued by Mr. Mackey. *"Chef Goes Nanners" - Seen on Stan and Kyle's debate team. *"Fourth Grade" - Joins the other boys in attempting to stay in the third grade. *"Scott Tenorman Must Die" - He laughs among a bunch of other children at Cartman's video "I'm a little piggy". *"Proper Condom Use" - Joins the other boys in their fight against the girls. *"Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants" - Acts more paranoid than usual in the atmosphere of paranoia. *"Professor Chaos" - Appears as one of the prospective fourth friends, ultimately winning the competition. *"The Simpsons Already Did It" - He is worshiped as a god by the sea people. *"Red Hot Catholic Love" - Is forced into becoming and atheist by his parents. *"Free Hat" - Helps the boys in their efforts to stop Raiders of the Lost Ark being remastered. *"Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" - Appears as one of the boys mesmerized by Bebe's boobs. *"Child Abduction is Not Funny" - Almost gets kidnapped, precipitating the events of the episode. *"The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" - Plays Lord of the Rings with the other boys. *"The Death Camp of Tolerance"- He is there with the boys at the Museum of Tolerance and with the boys at the Death Camp of Tolerance when they first arrived at the camp. *"Red Man's Greed" - Appears in the background with the other kids opposing the buyout of the town. *"Quest for Ratings" - Is seen abusing cough medication in the news report. *"The Losing Edge" - Seen on the baseball team. *"Free Willzyx" - Helps the rest of the fourth grade boys free the imprisoned whale. *"Make Love, Not Warcraft" - Tries to stop the griefer with the other boys. *"Hell on Earth 2006" - Appears with the other boys summoning Biggie Smalls. *"Super Fun Time" - Seen as Boy with C Cap's partner during the field trip. *"Breast Cancer Show Ever" - Seen during the fight between Wendy and Cartman. *"The Ungroundable" - Listens to the Goth Kids' speech about the difference between Goths and Vampires. *"The Coon" - Seen in the school hallway. *"Eat, Pray, Queef" - Is disgusted by queefing, along with the male population of the town. *"Cash For Gold" - Seen in the background on the playground. * "Faith Hilling" - Seen in the memeing class with the other 4th Grade students. * "Jewpacabra" - Seen at the Easter egg hunt. * "Butterballs" - Seen in the background at the school assembly and in Stan's anti-bullying video. * "Cartman Finds Love" - Seen in the background in the school's hallways. * "Raising the Bar" - Seen in the hall waiting to use the boys bathroom. * "Let Go, Let Gov" - Seen in the background on the playground. * "Informative Murder Porn" - Informs Stan and Kyle that his parents got past the parental block on the murder porn channels. * "Black Friday" - Tweek is a member of the group that wants to get PS4s on Black Friday. * "A Song of Ass and Fire" - Tweek is a member of the group that wants to get PS4s on Black Friday. * "Titties and Dragons" - Tweek was a member of the group that wanted to get PS4s on Black Friday, but apathetically got the Xbox One after watching Bill Gates kill the Sony President in the Red Robin. * "Gluten Free Ebola" - Tweek is seen in the party. * "The Cissy" - Seen in the hall near the restrooms. Video Games South Park Rally Tweek serves as an unlockable character in the racing game South Park Rally. To unlock him, the player must enter championship mode with any character and collect five caffeine turbos. ''Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Tweek plays a small role in the storyline of ''South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! and appears at the end of the "Great Wall of South Park" level to inform the player the villain is hiding at the Docks, panicking that he was explicitly told not to tell him. The boys show a lack of trust in him, and run off to fight without him. He is in the same "Medic"-type class as Kyle Broflovski, Timmy Burch and Bebe Stevens, moving quickly but dealing minimal damage. His special ability causes light himself on fire and as long as he's on fire, any enemy he touches is dealt heavy damage or dies. ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' Hot Coffee ''is a part of a main quest where Cartman asks the player to recruit Tweek. He can be found in the Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse behind the door marked Employees Only. He sends Douchebag on a mission to get the "Special Delivery" from Kenny McCormick's house, since he won't be allowed to play with the boys until he finishes his chores. Once Douchebag obtains the delivery from the meth-making Tweekers in Kenny's garage, he returns to Tweek's house, where Tweek friends him on Facebook and his father allows him to go play. He also assists in aiding the raid on the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, coming in after Cartman tells the player to go and rescue Princess Kenny. While not playing an actual role here, he goes along with the others to aid Cartman while the player heads upstairs. He is seen again at the school if the player decides to side with Cartman rather than Kyle. Here he is assisting in the fight against the elves alongside the player. He sends the player a message asking if everyone was dead and is not seen again after this. References * ''Critical representations of work and organization in popular culture, pages 129-132. By Carl Rhodes, Robert Ian Westwood, Publisher: Routledge, 2008. ISBN 0415359899/ISBN 9780415359894 См. также en:Tweek Tweak es:Tweek Tweak it:Tweek Tweak nl:Tweek Tweak Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Твик Категория:Персонажи мужского рода Категория:Персонажи озвученные Мэтом Стоуном Категория:4 класс